


Tears in My Heart

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.





	1. Tears in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


**Chapter 1**

"Would you look at this snow?" Jed verbalized his thoughts. It reminded him of winters in New Hampshire where the snow was three or four feet high, especially with drifts. 

He was in the Oval Office, looking out the frosted windows as the soft flakes of snow slowly descended. He had checked the forecast for Manchester and realized that a big storm, unrelated to the Washington snow, was heading straight for Manchester and the farm. The forecast estimated its arrival about dinnertime. 

Jed was worried. If it this was true, then what would the conditions at the farm be like? 

Abbey and Zoey had decided to stay there after the holidays. Abbey didn't have anything on her schedule and she just wanted some quiet time with her youngest daughter before the year got started again. 

"Leo." 

"Yes, Mr. President?" Leo quickly entered the office. He always seemed to know when he would be needed. 

"Do you think I should get Abbey and Zoey back here before the storm gets to Manchester? I've got a bad feeling about this snowstorm and the impact of it on the farmhouse. If they don't get back soon, they might be snowed in for a week or more." 

Not even the President of the United States could control the weather. 

"Mr. President, I'm sure they'll be fine at the farm. The house has a back-up generator and the agents will make sure nothing happens." 

"I know. But this storm could really be a bad one. I just don't know what to do." 

Leo knew that the President had already made up his mind, but he tried something else anyway. 

"Why don't you call Ron, and ask him what the agents up there are thinking? I know the Service would prefer a more secure location than the farmhouse for your family if they are going to be snowed in for a week." 

"Thanks. I think I will ask Ron." 

*** 

"Hi, Jed. What's up?" 

"There's a storm coming your way late this afternoon. The weather is going to get worse, and Ron thinks it would be better if you were here instead of snowed in at the farm. I would definitely prefer it. Please come back now, Abbey." 

Abbey wondered whose facts Jed was really using. She bet that it wasn't Ron's. Abbey listened to him, but couldn't make up her mind. She had lived through many rough winter storms and thought that this one would not be that bad. 

"Jed, we're used to this weather. A little snow is not that big a deal. Zoey and I are having such a good time, I really don't want to leave." 

"Abbey, we have both lived through some rough storms, but predictions are that this could be a record snowfall. Even with a generator you might be stuck there for a week or more. Please, just get in the car and come back. I can send a plane and it can be at the Manchester airport in a couple of hours. You know the roads will only get worse and icy. I would just feel a whole lot better if you were back here instead of up there." 

Reluctantly, Abbey agreed. "Okay, Jed. If Ron thinks we should head back, we'll get packed and head for the airport. But I still think it would be better if we stayed put. It's below freezing and the temperature will just keep dropping." 

"Does my opinion count for anything?" Jed asked, sounding a little upset that she would take Ron's opinion over his. 

"You're not a weatherman. But you do know how to keep me warm." Abbey smiled and laughed. 

Jed laughed and said, "Well, when you get home, I'll show you how good I am in keeping you warm. Love you. Hurry home." 

"Love you too. See you tonight. Bye." 


	2. Tears in My Heart 2

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 2**

Abbey and Zoey packed their bags, and piled into the middle Suburban for the trip to the airport. The agents felt that the heavier vehicles would be easier to handle on the snow-dusted roads. Fastening their seat belts, they settled in for the forty-five minute trip. 

Abbey still did not want to leave, but she understood Jed's desire to have everyone under the same roof. He was such a worrier when it came to his family. Abbey knew Jed loved them, but sometimes he could be such a pain. 

The vehicles moved slowly along the road toward Manchester. The roads were indeed getting slick. As the temperature dropped, the wind was picking up. At times, Abbey couldn't see outside due to the blowing snow. But she wasn't worried. Abbey knew these drivers were trained to deal with conditions just like these. 

Zoey was rambling on about something at college and Abbey was lost in her thoughts. She was roughly brought back to reality by the shouting of the driver. 

"BRACE YOURSELF!!!" 

Abbey automatically stiffened her body in reaction to the shout. She grabbed the side handle by her head and hung on. 

The next thing she knew, the vehicle was tumbling and her body was tumbling with the car. Time seemed to move slowly. Her seat belt snapped, and she found herself in a jumble of arms and legs as she tried to regain control. Then nothing… 


	3. Tears in My Heart 3

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. President?" Leo entered the office with Ron. Both men were pale and looked like they had just heard the worst news of their lives. In fact, they had. And now they had to tell the President. 

"Yes?" Jed looked up from the papers he was reading. Catching sight of the two faces in front of him, he dropped the papers and waited. 

"Mr. President…I…don't…know…" Leo stammered. 

Ron immediately took over. "Mr. President. There's been an accident in New Hampshire." 

Jed stood. He knew immediately that meant Abbey and Zoey. His heart stopped as he asked the next question. "Are they alive?" 

"Yes, sir." Ron continued, "They've been taken to Catholic Medical Center in Manchester. Not much is known, except that they are both unconscious and have been injured." 

"What happened?" Jed was having difficulty processing the news. He sat down rather abruptly. 

"Sir, they were being driven to the airport when another car lost control on the icy roads and hit their car. The car the First Lady and Zoey were in was pushed off the side of the road and tumbled down an embankment. It came to rest on its top. The agents in the car behind them saw what happened, and immediately stopped and rendered aid. However, the car was so badly damaged they could not get the First Lady out until the Fire Department got there and cut her out." 

Ron knew what this news was doing to the President. And he also knew what the next statement was going to be. 

"I'm going." 

"No, sir. The weather is too bad to fly, and it will be at least tomorrow morning before it will clear." 

"Dammit, Ron! That's my wife and daughter and I need to go to them right now!" 

Turning to Leo, he tried to make the same case. 

Leo knew how bad Jed was hurting. Leo had been a friend to Jed years before he met Abbey and had watched his friend fall head over heels in love with her. That love had never wavered in the almost forty years of their marriage. Sure, there had been some tough times, but they had always found a way to smooth the sharp edges and come back together. 

"Mr. President. Please listen to Ron. The storm will intensify and Air Force One cannot fly in that kind of weather." 

"Leo. I have to get there. They need me." 

Leo and Ron looked at each other, knowing there was only one answer. 

Ron gave the answer Jed so desperately wanted to hear. 

"Sir, we'll do our best to see if we can get you there. Give me an hour to arrange everything and then we'll leave for Andrews." 

"Thanks. That's all I can ask." 

Jed turned to the window and silently said a prayer that Abbey and Zoey would be okay. 


	4. Tears in My Heart 4

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mr. President?" 

Jed looked up from the pile of papers on his desk to see the head of his security detail and his best friend standing before him. He had never heard them knock. 

"Yes?" 

"The weather in Manchester has turned ugly. High winds and blowing snow has appeared unexpectedly in the past hour and it's not safe to land. In fact, the FAA has just closed the airport in Manchester for at least twelve hours. You'll have to wait here until it reopens." 

"But..." 

"Mr. President, that's all we can do right now." Leo wanted to hug his best friend, but he could only console the President of the United States with words. 

Jed's shoulders dropped. He knew they were right. But that did not help his aching heart. When it came to Abbey and his baby daughter, his tears were in his heart and all the men in the room knew that. 

"I'll notify the Senior Staff and have CJ prepare a statement. But we'll hold it until there is additional information." 

"That's fine, Leo." 

Jed was so dejected, he could barely respond. "I'll call Ellie and Liz and tell them before they hear it on the news. But what do I tell them? Leo, you have to find out what's going on." 

Before Leo could leave, Jed said, "Wait a minute! Liz lives in Manchester. Surely her Secret Service detail can get her to the hospital. She can personally check on Abbey and Zoey. If I can't go, at least they'll have some family with them." 

"Why don't you wait until we know some details? I am on my way right now to get some information." What Leo didn't or couldn't say was that there might be no reason to send Liz. 

Jed nodded. 

As Ron and Leo left the room, Jed bowed his head and prayed for the recovery of his wife and his daughter. He only hoped it was not too late. 


	5. Tears in My Heart 5

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the ambulances left the scene, IVs and oxygen were started by the paramedics. Vital signs were monitored and basic information was radioed ahead. 

The two ambulances carrying the First Lady and Zoey pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance. The paramedics scrambled out with the stretchers. Agents quickly surrounded the stretchers, and accompanied them to separate trauma rooms. 

The First Lady was rushed to Trauma 1. Dr. Price, Director of Trauma at the hospital, was waiting and immediately started assessing her injuries. It was a laundry list of the worst kind. 

"Blood pressure 75 over 40. Pulse 120." 'Not good.' 

"Body temperature 96.8. Cold." 'Not good.' 

"Unconscious but responding to pain". 'That was sort of good.' 

'A nasty gash on her forehead. That could be fixed. But possible concussion.' 

"Airway open. Oxygen saturation 95 per cent. Okay for right now." 

"Eyes responding to light. Good." 

"Left arm in a splint. Probably broken. That could be fixed." 

Dr. Price continued his assessment. 

He palpated Abbey's abdomen. 

"Rigid. Damn! I think her spleen is ruptured. Tell the OR to get a room ready." 

As he assessed her further, he was relived to feel no other broken bones. X-rays would show if she had any broken ribs. 

Based on the accounts of the accident, she probably did. Before they moved her, Dr. Price would try to determine how many. 

"Okay. Let's get another fluid line in her and get her typed and crossmatched, stat. We will need at least 5 units. Put that heating blanket on her. She needs to get warm. Keep that neck brace on her for right now. We need X-ray in here right now! I want pictures of her neck, her arm, her chest, her pelvis and her legs. And I wanted them yesterday!" 

The staff scrambled to carry out his orders. 

In Trauma Room 2, Zoey was regaining consciousness in the middle of a repeat performance of what was going on in Trauma 1. The staff was running to carry out Dr. Benson's orders. X-rays, lab work, IV fluids. It was controlled chaos to the professional but to Zoey it was scary. 

"What's…going...on?" Zoey struggled to speak through the oxygen mask. 

"She's awake!" 

Zoey thought, 'Well yeah. How else would I be speaking?' 

"Miss Bartlet. Look at me." Dr. Benson was at her side. 

Zoey tried to open her eyes but the brightness of the overhead light made it difficult. After a moment, her eyes were able to tolerate it. 

The doctor lifted the oxygen mask so she could speak. 

"What's going on?" 

"You have been in a serious accident and you're in Catholic Medical Center in Manchester. You have a few injuries, but nothing that won't heal." 

Zoey's mind was clearing more and more. She remembered the shout, and then the tumbling and the mixing of bodies. Then blackness. 

"My mom?" Zoey tentatively asked. 

"I don't know, Miss Bartlet. She's in the next room. But we've been working with you so I don't know what is going on." 

"Please find out." A single tear escaped down her cheek. 

"I promise I will as soon as we get you settled. You need to rest right now. Let us do our work and then we'll talk more." 

Zoey nodded. Dr. Benson replaced the oxygen mask on her face and turned to other responsibilities. 

******************** 

Back in Trauma 1 Dr. Price looked at Abbey's x-rays. Her neck was fine. Her left arm was broken in two places and would require pins. There were three broken ribs but no pelvic fracture. The leg bones were intact. Good news and bad news. 

But his main concern was internal bleeding from the ruptured spleen. A blood transfusion had been started and there were two fluid lines going wide open. However, her pressure was not coming up and her pulse remained fast and thready. Abbey was still bleeding internally. She needed surgery and she needed it immediately. 

"Is the operating room ready?" Dr. Price asked no one in particular. "She needs to go right now!" 

"Yes. Dr. Payne and the surgical team are waiting for her." The nurse responded. 

"Well, then let's get her out of here." With that statement, the stretcher carrying the First Lady, accompanied by a nurse, an orderly, and a Secret Service agent, left the Emergency Room and headed for the OR. 


	6. Tears in My Heart 6

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 6**

As the stretcher was leaving, a nurse came over to Dr. Price and said that he had a phone call from the White House. Intuitively, Dr. Price knew who was on the other end. 

After he found a quiet place to talk, Dr. Price picked up the phone and said, "Dr. Price." 

"Dr. Price, this is Leo McGarry, the President's Chief of Staff. The President would like to talk with you." 

Without even a pause, Jed anxiously spoke to the doctor. 

"This is President Bartlet. I understand you're treating my wife and my daughter. How are they?" The President sounded as anxious as any other worried family member would. 

"I am in charge of Mrs. Bartlet, Mr. President. After I talk with you, I'll put you in touch with the doctor who's working with your daughter." 

'Come on. Come on. Tell me about my family.' Jed was very anxious to know something and really didn't care about the preliminaries. 

"Mrs. Bartlet is in critical condition and has just been taken to surgery for a ruptured spleen. We're very worried about internal bleeding. She's unconscious, her vital signs are not stable, and she has been given at least one unit of blood. The Chief of Surgery, Dr. Payne, is the surgeon in charge of her case. Her other injuries are relatively minor. She has some broken ribs, a broken left arm in two places, a nasty gash on her forehead, possible concussion, lower than normal body temperature, and a lot of bruises. As you know, we are most worried about this ruptured spleen and the blood loss. After Dr. Payne takes a look, we'll know more." 

Jed knew just enough to know that it was very serious. "About my daughter?" He desperately needed to hear about Zoey as well. 

"Here is Dr. Benson, who will give you that report." 

As Dr. Price handed the phone to Dr. Benson, he warned him that he would be speaking to the President of the United States and a very anxious father. 

After taking a deep breath, Dr. Benson spoke. "Mr. President, this is Dr. Benson. Your daughter is awake and escaped serious injury. She has a lot of bruising and cuts. Apparently, her seatbelt held as the car rolled over. She's very lucky. She'll be moved to a room shortly and provided with whatever she needs. Once she gets in a room, she should be able to call you." 

There was a pause, and then Dr. Benson continued. "Mr. President, your daughter is asking about her mother. I overheard Dr. Price's report to you. What would you like me to do?" 

"I'll tell her when she calls me. I want to be the one to tell her, okay? I can't get there until at least the morning because of this damn storm, but I will get there as soon as I can. And I want my oldest daughter, who lives in Manchester, to be taken to Zoey's room as soon as she gets there. Okay?" 

"Certainly, sir. I understand. Just have her come to the Emergency Room and ask for me. I will make sure she gets to Miss Bartlet. In fact, it might do your daughter some good to have a family member here." 

Jed hoped Liz wouldn't be too late for Abbey. 

"I want to thank you for your efforts, and please give my thanks to Dr. Price as well. And one more thing: let us handle the press from here." 

"Thank you, sir. I'm certain our public relations department will appreciate it. We'll tell the press already here that any news will be released by the White House." 

"Good-bye, Dr. Benson. We'll stay in touch." 

"Good-bye, Mr. President." 


	7. Tears in My Heart 7

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jed hung up the phone and sat down in his favorite chair. Leo had sat down on the sofa, waiting for him to finish speaking to the doctors. 

After a brief minute to gather his thoughts, Jed gave Leo a short summary. 

"Zoey is going to be okay. She'll be sore for a while but escaped serious injury. She's got some cuts and a lot of bruising, but no serious damage was done. They will be moving her shortly to a room and the doctor said that I could talk with her then. She's asking about her mom. As you heard, I am going to send Liz over there to help Zoey. Maybe they can even see Abbey." 

Leo waited because he knew Jed was gathering all his strength to tell him about Abbey. It must be pretty serious. 

With a deep sigh, Jed continued. "Abbey is in surgery. Her spleen was ruptured in the wreck and she's losing a lot of blood. They've given her some replacement blood, but her vital signs are weak. She also has a broken arm, some broken ribs, and a nasty gash on her forehead, which means she could also have a concussion. The doctor didn't seem worried about the broken stuff, just the blood loss." 

Jed became really quiet. He was thinking about Abbey and all of the times she had been always there for him during his medical crises. He was upset about not being there for her at this time of her need. He understood the reasons, but it didn't make him feel any better. 

"Leo, I caused this to happen. If I had only let them stay at the farmhouse, they would be okay." 

Leo had been waiting for the guilt to appear ever since news of the accident had reached them. 

"No, Mr. President. This was an accident. It could have happened here in Washington, or anywhere else for that matter. The drivers were trained agents. No one could have planned the other car losing control and smashing into that particular vehicle. I will not let you blame yourself. It was an accident." 

Jed shook his head, but dropped the subject for now. 

"Mr. President. Abbey is strong, and will fight this with all of her strength. She has a stubborn streak that matches yours." 

Jed smiled weakly and said, "Yeah." 

As Jed turned to face Leo, his eyes were moist. Leo knew that tears were not that far away. Jed was hurting. Hurting because his family was hurting. Hurting because he couldn't be there to comfort them. 

"I have to go and update the staff. If you need anything, I'm here." 

Jed grabbed Leo's hand and said, "It's so good to have you as my friend." 

"I've been your friend for many years, and I won't leave you alone now either. I will move heaven and earth to get you to New Hampshire as soon as Ron says it's okay to fly. I promise this on my own life." 

Jed and Leo looked at each other, and knew just how true that was. 

***************** 

About a half hour later Debbie knocked on the door. "Mr. President. Zoey is on the phone." 

Jed jumped out of his chair and grabbed the phone. 

"Zoey! How are you?" 

"Daddy!" Zoey was sobbing. "They won't tell me anything about Mom!" 

"Honey! Try and calm down. Tell me how you are." 

"I'm okay. The doctors told me that I will be very sore. Oh Daddy, it was terrible! We heard the driver shout to brace ourselves, and then we just started tumbling. And then I guess I blacked out because I woke up in the hospital. Daddy! Where's Mom?" The sobbing continued unabated. 

"Honey, take it easy. Mom's in surgery. She had some internal bleeding that they have to stop. She has a few broken bones but nothing that won't heal. I told the doctor that I wanted to tell you this myself. I love you, baby." Zoey continued to cry. 

Jed was near tears himself. "Honey. It'll be okay. You know that I want to be there, but I can't get there because of the snowstorm. As soon as I can fly, I promise I'll be there. In the meantime, I want you to rest and start healing." 

Zoey's crying slowly diminished. Just hearing her father's voice helped to calm her down. 

"Now that's better. Just get some rest and do what the doctors tell you. And I'll call you with news about Mom as soon as I know something myself. Okay?" 

"Okay. You promise?" 

"Yes, I promise. I love you." 

"Love you too, Daddy." 

After Jed hung up the phone, he felt the tears on his face. As he wiped his eyes, he prayed and thanked God that Zoey was going to be okay. Now about Abbey… 

********************* 

Zoey hung up and lay back in bed. She was still upset, but it had helped to talk with her father. She closed her eyes and tried to get some rest. 

Knock, Knock. 

Zoey's eyes opened to a vision of her older sister standing there. 

"Liz!" 

Liz ran to Zoey and hugged her. "Yes, sis, it's me. Dad called and I came right over." Zoey started sobbing all over again. Liz got in the bed and just sat cuddling her youngest sister. "Shhhh. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." 

Liz wanted desperately to believe her own words. 


	8. Tears in My Heart 8

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dr. Price had come to surgery to find out any news about the First Lady. It had been three hours since she had left the Emergency Department, and he was getting anxious. 

As he turned the corner, he saw Dr. Payne escorting a stretcher. That had to be the First Lady. Dr. Payne caught his eye, and motioned Dr. Price to follow. A scrub-suited Service Agent was following the stretcher. No matter where the First Lady went, her protection was always around. 

"How is she?" Dr. Price asked. 

"Let me get her settled in ICU, and I'll give you a full report," Dr. Payne responded. 

The entourage kept rolling down the corridor. Dr. Payne hit a button next to a set of doors and the doors automatically opened. The entourage continued until they reached the last cubicle. Because this was the only ICU, the Secret Service could not move any of the other patients out, but the hospital would work to keep the cubicle next to Abbey free as long as possible. For right now, that was the best compromise. 

The bed was pushed into the cubicle and immediately surrounded by hand-picked staff. The ventilator was attached to the endotracheal tube, which was keeping her airway open. Multiple IV bags were hung from several hooks. Dr. Price noticed that blood was still being infused. The heart monitor leads were attached and the settings adjusted. An automatic blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her right arm. Her position was adjusted to the most comfortable one possible. A sterile bandage covered the gash on her forehead. Dr. Price noticed that her left arm still had a splint. He guessed that Dr. Payne had not set the arm because of higher priorities. The nurse looked at all of the monitors, and immediately started making assessments. 

Dr. Payne checked the readings himself. Satisfied, he went over to the nurse's station and motioned Dr. Price to follow. 

"Considering all the blood loss, she did fairly well. Her blood pressure is still too low. We might have to give her some medications to bring that up. I didn't set her arm because I didn't want to have her under anesthesia any longer than necessary. Let me tell you, after I got in and saw the blood in her abdomen, I wasn't sure we could save her. But she's strong and healthy. That's in her favor." 

Dr. Price nodded his head. He had seen too many patients who had ruptured their spleen die either in the ER or in the operating room. The First Lady was very lucky. Here's hoping her luck would continue. 

"You need to call the President." Dr. Price said. "Here is the number for the White House operator. Just tell them who you are, and they'll put you right through. The President can't get up here because of the storm, but I can guarantee you that he is as anxious as any other family member. Their daughter was badly bruised and she'll be sore for a while. But she has been transferred to a room and has spoken with her father." 

Dr. Payne nodded his head. "Let me write the orders and take one more look before I make the call." 

****************** 

In a few minutes, the phone in the Oval Office rang. 

"Mr. President. Dr. Payne from Manchester is on the phone." 

"Thanks, Debbie. Please put him through." 

Leo was walking back to his office, but turned around to hear the report on Abbey. 

"Dr. Payne, Jed Bartlet. You did the surgery on my wife? How is she?" 

"She is as well as can be expected." Jed hated 'doctor-speak'. He always teased Abbey to say the facts, not to beat around the bush. 

Dr. Payne continued, "Mr. President. The First Lady had a large amount of blood in her abdominal cavity when we got to her in surgery. We removed the spleen and inspected the entire abdominal area. I'm sure that we did not miss any other bleeders. Her vitals are okay. Her blood pressure has remained low, and I am a little concerned about that. If fluids and the extra blood we are giving her don't bring it up, we can give her medication that should do so. She's on a respirator and has no independent breathing. This could be due to the anesthesia or the concussion she suffered in the accident. That's something we'll assess over the next few hours. I did not set her broken arm because I didn't want to have her under anesthesia for any longer than necessary. Do you have any questions?" 

By this time, Jed was sharing the conversation with Leo on the speakerphone. 

"No more questions. But I have a favor to ask." Jed paused. "One of our daughters lives in Manchester and she's at the hospital visiting her sister-the one that was in the wreck with my wife. When it is feasible, I would like both of my daughters to visit their mother. Is that possible?" 

"Certainly, sir. I will personally arrange it when your wife is completely settled and we have our initial assessment done." 

"Thank you. I will be there as soon as I am allowed to fly, but that probably won't be until sometime tomorrow. Oh, one more thing. I know the press is camped out on your doorstep, even though we told them that only the White House would release any information. If you'll agree, my Press Secretary would like to set up a conference with the press here, and you and Dr. Price there. Is that something you would be willing to do?" 

"That'll be fine. Can you give me about an hour? I need to monitor Mrs. Bartlet some more and then clean up. How about 10 pm?" 

"That sounds fine. I'll have CJ. Cregg contact you and Dr. Price to make the arrangements. And Dr. Payne?" 

"Yes, Mr. President?" 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, sir, but my staff and I were only doing our job." 

"I know it, but I still appreciate everything." 

"Yes, sir. Goodbye." 

"Goodbye." 

Jed hung up the phone and looked at Leo. "Well, you heard. Abbey is out of surgery and doing okay. I need to call the girls and give them the news." 

"Yes, Mr. President. I'll tell the staff and get CJ working on the press conference." Leo turned and walked back to his office with just the slightest grin on his face. It sounded like everything would be okay. However, he was enough of a realist to know that anything could still happen. 


	9. Tears in My Heart 9

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

After the press conference, Dr. Benson went to Zoey's room. As a request from the President, he wanted both daughters to see Abbey together. 

Pushing a wheelchair, Dr. Benson knocked softly and stuck his head in the door. "Miss Bartlet?" 

Dr. Benson saw that Zoey was resting with her older sister. 

Upon hearing his voice, they both stirred and opened their eyes. 

"I know it is late, but would you like to go see your mother? She's still unconscious but you can see her if you like." 

Zoey and Liz both nodded yes. 

As Zoey tried to get out bed, she grimaced. "I guess I'm more hurt than I realized." 

"Do you want some pain medication?" 

"No. Let me wait until we get back to the room. I really want to see my mother." 

"Ok. Then climb aboard." Turning to Liz, he said, "Follow me." 

As he pushed the wheelchair, he told the girls what to expect. "Your mother has a tube in her throat that is helping her breathe. She'll be pale, but that is normal for a person who has had major surgery. You'll see several lines in her arm, which is giving her fluids and antibiotics. There'll be a heart monitor with wires attached to her chest. You are free to touch her anywhere you want to. Any questions?" 

"Yeah," Zoey responded. "If we talk to her, will she hear us?" 

"That's a good question. Although she is unconscious, we believe that people who are unconscious can hear people speaking to them. Feel free to say anything you want to." 

Zoey and Liz wondered what to say. They each decided to just let it come naturally. 

Upon arrival to the ICU, Dr. Benson opened the door and pushed Zoey's wheelchair to Abbey's bedside. Each girl gasped when they saw their strong, vibrant mother just lying there with so many tubes and wires going into and coming out of her body. 

Zoey started softy crying. 

"Now, Zoey. You can't stay unless you quit crying," Liz said gently. 

"I know, but it's just so hard to see her like this." 

Liz understood completely and struggled to control her own emotions. She moved to touch her mother's fingers and found them limp. This was so different from the stubborn, resourceful mother with whom she had had many disagreements. 

Liz looked at Dr. Benson with questioning eyes. "How long?" 

"We don't know. Dr. Payne has done all he can do at the moment. Now we have to allow your mother to get stronger and start to heal herself. Give her some more time. Her body has gone through a major shock and needs time to adjust." 

Liz shook her head yes, but she wondered if Dr. Benson was telling her the truth. If Mom was here she knew she would have the truth. A quick laugh escaped from Liz's throat when she realized what she had just thought. 'Mom is here.' 

"What's funny?" Zoey asked. 

"Nothing," Liz said. "I was just thinking about something Mom would do." 

Zoey and Liz had stayed about 15 minutes when Dr. Benson said, "Miss Bartlet, I think you should get back to your room." 

"Okay." Zoey touched her mom's fingers again. "Mom, I love you. Get better soon." 

Liz brushed her fingers across Abbey's forehead, and silently said a prayer for her mother's recovery. 

Dr. Benson turned to Liz and asked her if she wanted to stay or come back later. 

"I'll go with my sister. I think I can find my way if I decide to come back." 

With consent from both, Dr. Benson turned Zoey and the wheelchair around and escorted both of them back to Zoey's room. After assisting Zoey back in bed, he turned to Liz and offered to get her a room here at the hospital. 

Liz declined, saying she wanted to stay with her sister. They had to be together. Dr. Benson nodded and left the room, reminding Zoey to call for her medicine. 

Zoey readily agreed. She was hurting and sleepy. She was really glad to have her big sister here with her. That would make sleeping that much easier. 

**** 

A little bit later, Zoey finally dropped off to sleep. Liz stood up, stretched and looked at the clock. It was after one am. She thought about calling her father, but decided that she would do so first thing in the morning. She decided to find her way back to ICU and check in on her mom. 

After a few wrong turns, she finally found ICU. She hit the door button, walked in, and turned to go to her mother's cubicle. 

As she approached the area, she noticed that there was no agent standing nearby, like there had been just a couple of hours earlier. 

Liz thought that was strange. She approached closer. 

Immediately she realized there was no bed there at all. "Where's my mother?" 

A nurse who had not seen her arrive jumped up and ran to where Liz was standing. 

"I'm so sorry. Your mother was rushed back into surgery about half an hour ago. Dr. Payne was going to notify your family after he got finished." 

"Why? Why did she have to go back in?" Liz was trying not to get hysterical. 

"She started to hemorrhage again." 


	10. Tears in My Heart 10

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 10**

The phone rang next to Jed's head. "Oh, shit. What's going on now?" Those are words he usually said when he was awaken out of a deep sleep in the middle of the night. Some kind of crisis that required his attention. 

"Yes?" This had better be a real crisis or somebody's head would roll. 

"Dad. It's Liz. They took Mom back to surgery about half an hour ago. She started to hemorrhage again." 

Jed was instantly awake. "How do you know this?" 

"After Zoey fell asleep, I decided to pay another visit to ICU to see how Mom was doing. We were here a couple of hours ago and she looked fine. The nurse said her blood pressure kept dropping, so they decided to take her back to surgery. Dad, I'm scared." 

"Now, Liz. I know it's scary, but we have to have faith that everything will be okay." Jed wished he believed his own words. "I need to speak with the nurse. Is she right there?" 

"Yes," Liz replied. 

"My father wants to speak with you," Jed heard Liz say as the phone was handed over. 

"This is Nurse Barber. How can I help you, Mr. President?" 

"Can you tell me anything about my wife's condition?" 

"I really can't add anything until I know how her surgery comes out. Dr. Payne has been here all the time with the First Lady and didn't waste any time in taking her back in." 

"Why wasn't I called?" 

"I honestly don't know, sir. It's possible that Dr. Payne felt the need to stop the bleeding first and then planned to call you when he had more facts." 

"Okay. Please have him call me at anytime. I want to know how she is doing. Will you please tell him that?" 

"Yes, Mr. President. I'll give him that message." 

"Thank you. One more thing: please see that my daughters are kept informed as well." 

"Yes, sir. I will." 

"Thank you. Tell my daughter to call me the minute she gets any news." 

"Yes, sir. I will." 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Mr. President." 

****************** 

The nurse hung up the phone and smiled at Liz. "Your father said to call him with any news at anytime." 

Liz smiled. 'If Mom can't control things, Dad certainly will try.' 


	11. Tears in My Heart 11

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jed hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was after 2 o'clock. 

Maybe Ron needed a wake-up call. Jed picked the receiver up and asked the White House operator to get the head of his Secret Service Detail on the line. And he didn't care what Ron was doing-even sleeping. 

The phone rang a few minutes later, and Jed answered. "Ron?" 

"Yes, Mr. President?" 

"I am going to New Hampshire first thing this morning even if I have to go by dog sled. I'll be ready to leave at 6 am. That gives you four hours. Will you be ready?" 

"Yes, sir. I will." 

Jed said goodbye and hung up. There was some benefit to being President. 

He got out of bed, put on his robe and slippers, and decided who to wake up next. Leo came to the top of the list. 

After Leo was called, Jed tried to sit down, but all he could do was pace. "Abbey. Abbey. Hang on. I'll be there real soon. Please be okay." 

About 3:30 the phone rang again. It was Dr. Payne. He sounded as tired as Jed. "Mr. President. Mrs. Bartlet is back in ICU and stable. I was able to stop the secondary bleeding. Her blood pressure had dropped extremely low prior to surgery, but stabilized when we stopped the bleeding. She is still on the ventilator and is currently unable to breathe on her own. However, with the trauma and the anesthesia, this isn't necessarily a bad sign. Your daughter, Liz, is sitting with Mrs. Bartlet. She's still extremely weak. The next few hours are critical for her recovery." 

Jed was happy to hear the doctor had stopped the bleeding, but realized that Abbey could still die. He had to get to her as soon as possible. "I'm on my way there. The storm has slowed down there, and from the reports in Manchester, the airport will open early this morning. I should be arriving about 10 am." 

"I'll see you then. Goodbye, Mr. President." 

"Goodbye, Dr. Payne." He hung up the phone. 

"Hold on, Abbey. I'm coming. I love you." Jed verbalized these words only to himself, but somehow felt Abbey needed to hear them as well. 


	12. Tears in My Heart 12

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 12**

The presidential motorcade moved slowly through the piled-up snow along the streets in Manchester. 

Halfway through the flight, Jed had called the hospital to talk with Dr. Payne. The doctor had reported no more trouble with Abbey during the rest of the night. Her vital signs had improved and no new bleeding had occurred, but she still had not regained consciousness. A good sign was they were going to take her off the ventilator in the next few minutes. Her breathing had gotten stronger and she no longer needed the assistance of a machine. Jed was grateful for the good news and thanked him. 

Jed had also called Zoey's room, but the nurse that answered said that both daughters were sleeping. Jed said not to wake them but to leave a note that he would be there around 10 am, and he would see Abbey first and then come to see them. The nurse said she would give them the message. 

As the motorcade pulled up to the front entrance of the hospital, the press leaned in from their roped-off area for better shots of the President. This story was high human drama and no real pictures had been available since their editors had gotten tired of the hundredth shot of the demolished Suburban. 

But Jed had no time to pose for pictures. He got out of the limousine and headed straight for Abbey. That was the only thought on his mind. 

As he got off the elevator, the first voice he heard was Zoey's. 

"Daddy! Daddy! I am so glad you're here." Zoey was heading straight for his arms. 

Jed hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. Dark bruises were appearing on her face and arms. 

Jed thought, 'Oh my God! It could have been so much worse.' 

Liz walked more slowly toward her father. But Jed roped her into a bear hug. He was just so glad to finally have some of his family in his arms. 

Leo, standing behind him, was trying not to cry. At times Leo was envious of Jed's close family, and this was certainly one of them. 

Jed finally pulled back from the embrace and wiped tears from Zoey's face. 

"I'm so glad to be here as well. How are you feeling today?" 

"Sore. Very sore. I took some pain medicine just a few minutes ago so I could be here. I just couldn't wait until you came to me." 

Jed understood. But right now there was only one person he was focused on. 

"Thanks, sweetheart. I need to see your Mom right now. Okay? Do you understand?" 

Both Liz and Zoey nodded their heads. 

"Dad, we'll wait for you in Zoey's room." 

Turning to Zoey, Liz continued, "Come on. Dad needs to see Mom. We've already had our turn." 

Zoey nodded. Although she really did want to stay with her father, she also understood that her parents had to be reunited. 

"Okay. But Daddy, don't forget about us." 

Jed smiled. He knew the girls understood to some degree how close their parents were. But only he and Abbey knew the depth of their relationship. 

Jed turned to go into ICU. 

Leo, CJ, and Charlie were waiting in a room across the hall. 

This time belonged only to a very devoted husband and wife. 


	13. Tears in My Heart 13

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 13**

The medical staff had gone to the far side of the ICU so the First Couple could have some privacy. 

Jed approached Abbey's bed. He focused on her face. The dressing across her forehead didn't do much to hide the cuts and bruises. Tubes and wires were everywhere. But Jed knew that these were good things. They were telling him that she was alive, and the staff was doing everything they could to make her well. 

He sat down next to her bed and lightly grasped her hand. No response. 

'That's okay.' It was warm. A good sign. 

"Hello, babe. You know, you don't have to listen to everything I say." 

Jed started to softly cry. "Oh, Abbey. I'm so sorry. I was so selfish that I asked you to come back, even though it might have been okay for you to stay at the farm. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. I almost lost you and Zoey because of my foolishness. Will you ever forgive me?" 

The silence became overwhelming. He bent his head to her arm while the tears fell. 

"Jackass." 

That soft, raspy voice made him jerk his head up. 

"What did you say?" 

"I said…Jackass." Abbey's green eyes fluttered open and a weak smile crossed her face. 

Jed leaned forward and lightly kissed her. 

"Oh, Abbey! Oh, Abbey! You're awake!" 

Although Abbey was groggy from the anesthesia and the medicine, she still was able to think 'Well yeah, how else would I be speaking?' 

Like mother, like daughter. 

Abbey nodded only briefly, her weakness all too evident. 

"Let me get the doctors. They've been waiting for this." 

Before Jed could turn, Abbey squeezed his hand and pointed to her left hand. The swelling had gone down from the fractures, although her arm still needed to be set. 

"What are you trying to say?" 

Pointing to her empty ring finger, softly she said, "You really…didn't think you'd get rid of me…this easily, did you?" Any speaking took great effort. 

Jed laughed and kissed her more strongly. "No, Abigail Bartlet. Nothing will ever separate us. I've had tears in my heart because of my foolishness and now I have tears in my heart because of the joy. We'll never leave each other." 

Another kiss sealed that promise. 

Turning again, he said, "I'll be right back." 

After notifying the staff that Abbey was awake, Jed went across the hall to where Leo and CJ were waiting. 

The big smile on his face gave away his news. "She's awake and talking. That's a good sign. I love her so much!" 

"Mr. President, I'm so happy for you." CJ kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"That's great, Mr. President." Charlie had a broad smile on his face as well. 

"Yes, Mr. President. That's great news." Leo was grinning. 

"Listen, I need to tell the girls." 

"Mr. President, why don't you go back to see Abbey and I'll take care of the calls. Sometimes the godfather has to have something to do." 

Jed turned and hugged Leo. 

Whispering, Jed said, "It's good to have you as my friend." 

Both men smiled at the other, each knowing the depth of that relationship. 


	14. Tears in My Heart 14

**Tears in My Heart**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, Zoey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Obvious characters belong to Sorkin and NBC. Unfamiliar characters are my own creation. I am just taking them out to play.  
**Summary:** An accident leaves Jed fearing the worst.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  


* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jed decided to stay at the farm so he could see Abbey every day. He would stay at the hospital until dark, and then go back to the farm to take care of business. Charlie was there to help him with the paperwork. Jed needed to prove to Abbey that she came first. 

Leo went back to Washington, and was handling all but the most critical business. Jed asked C.J. to stay. Not only to handle the press, but also as Abbey's friend. She was glad to be considered that by a family that she admired and respected. The feelings were mutual. 

The next day Dr. Payne moved Abbey from ICU to the VIP suite. There were very few people whoever got to use this particular set of rooms. 

*********************** 

Two days later Abbey was taken back to surgery to set her broken arm. She had gotten stronger and was ready for additional surgery. 

Jed paced until Liz said, "Dad. Slow down. Mom will be fine." 

"Yeah. Yeah." 

What Liz failed to understand was the deep connection between her parents. Sure, they argued a lot, but they were also each other's soul. It takes a whole soul to go through life. And between Abbey and Jed, it was a complete soul. 

Dr. Payne came to the room two hours later to inform the President that the First Lady was fine, and had had no problems during surgery. Although Dr. Marrin, as Head of Orthopedics, did the actual surgery, Dr. Payne had been in the OR with him. 

"Mrs. Bartlet will stay in Recovery for the next hour or so, and then we'll bring her back to her room." 

Before Jed could even ask, Dr. Payne continued, "I would be glad to take you to her. Right now, if you would like." 

Jed was out the door before Dr. Payne could even finish his offer. 

As Jed entered the Recovery Room, he looked around to find the core of his very soul. Easily identified by the scrub-suited agent standing by a cubicle, Jed pulled the curtain back and saw again that his wife was lying in bed with wires and tubes attached. Her eyes were closed against the mist coming from the oxygen mask, a precaution given her recent concussion and repeated surgeries. 

As he sat down by the bed, he reached for her hand. 

"I love you so much, Abbey. I have caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry. I could have lost you due to my stupidity. Next time, please don't follow my directions." 

Mumbling came from beneath the mask. 

Jed reached up to gently push it off. 

"What did you say, Sweet Knees?" 

"Is that a promise?" 

Jed looked at her with his mouth open and said, "What did you say?" 

Abbey opened her eyes this time and focused on the very blue eyes of her lover. "I said, do you promise that I don't have to follow your directions anymore?" 

Jed laughed and answered, "Well, at least not for a little while. Now about you keeping me warm?" His eyes twinkled just a bit. 

"Get a blanket." 

****************************************** 

**Epilogue:**

Abbey was discharged a week later. She stayed with Liz for another week until she was strong enough to go home. As she entered the Residence, their bed was turned down with a single rose placed on her pillow. 

Jed was waiting for her return. 

Due to the surgery and the broken arm, there wasn't going to be any action for a while. But she could still lie with her husband for the first time in weeks and rest easy. 

Finally. 


End file.
